


Under a tree

by Chumpuur



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumpuur/pseuds/Chumpuur
Summary: It's lunch time for both of them, somehow they make good use of it.
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Under a tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to you!  
> It's been a while since I wanted to write a LeoRuggie fanfic, and I do enjoy A/O/B AU a lot... So yeah, it's not very pronounced as in this world sub gender don't really matter (and well I needed fluff)  
> Posted it to feed those in needs for this sweet ship ❤️🛳️
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it! (beware of my dumb mistakes, englishing is hard...) not beta'd, I hope it doesn't bother you ;(

"Leona-san!" called Ruggie, running, trying to catch up with his mate.

Leona didn't stop in the slightest, simply yawned. He did sniff his mate sweet-like aroma around but was definitely not in the mood to deal with him right now. Getting scolded? Thanks, but no thanks.

"I know you can smell me from where you stand! Stop ignoring me!" Yelled the hyena, still trying to reach his boyfriend, "why are you like that...?" He stopped, desperately trying to get his breath working smoothly again.

The lion stopped dead in his track as well, he knew Ruggie would start moping if not and well, honestly, it would be way more annoying if he somehow managed to get on the hyena bad side.

Instead, without meaning to sound so harsh, a simple "... what?" got out of his mouth a bit more angrily than he meant to.

But Ruggie being Ruggie didn't take it to heart, still, he was clearly mad with Leona. 

"What do you mean 'what?'! Don't you 'what' me!" Cried Ruggie, he finaly reached Leona, grabbing one of his sleeves and holding tightly into it. "You promised me we'd get to eat together!" he explained, clearly unhappy with his alpha behavior.

Leona shrugged, sitting on the fluffy grass, strongly patting the square of herbs next to him, inviting the blond to sit with him. "Well, you have the food, now we can eat."

The spot was actually great, the tree behind Leona's back was huge and his leaves made it even better with an enormous shadow cooling the place from the heavy sun rays. 

Ruggie sighed, it was a long sigh, a tired sigh, since Leona might actually work him to death one day... "Yes, yes.." he slowly sat, trying not to ruin his pant with mud.

"I'm your mate, not your slave..." mumbled the poor hyena, opening his snack. Leona thought he heard him complaining about the lack of doughnut but he wasn't sure of this, choosing to not comment it. Instead he slowly moved his head, getting closer and closer as he got himself cozy on his comfortable boyfriend's lap.

Did Leona open his mouth expecting food? Yes, yes he dared. Ruggie promptly reacted, a reflex, truly. The hyena stopped himself and suddenly let a laugh escape him, a sound Leona enjoyed quite a lot as he smiled while listening to it.

Ruggie kept on eating, his gloutonous appetite seemed to never stop as he bite again and again his sandwich. Leona turned his head, looking sleepily at his mate, he didn't know if it was something normal for any alpha but watching his mate looking so content as he munched his food made him feel happy, at peace.

And proud. After all, they got though a lot. Heard all sort of things. But kept going forwards, together and even after all the things he inflicted to Ruggie... The hyena didn't left him. He knew full well it was a really omega reaction, Ruggie wasn't wicked - not to the core at least - , he was kind and forgave easily - which Leona didn't understand, he couldn't forgive himself... Probably wouldn't - he knew full well the hyena was feeling very tired lately, healing the wounds caused by magic wasn't something a body could manage to do quickly and easily.

But still, they didn't change their routine at all. And he was thankful for it. 

Rapidly, Leona caught a sour scent adding itself into the sweet smell of his mate and running it. He hated that smell. 

"I've missed a lot of lessons while recovering." Said Ruggie, it wasn't what Leona expected in the slightest and it kind of came from nowhere. 

".. 'is n't a big loss.." Muttered the lion, swiping his tail from side to side, as it finally wrapped itself around Ruggie's hand. 

"Maybe you're right..." Answered Ruggie with a voice full of heavy inner pain, clutching on his wounded arm, "A hyena from the slum living up to people's expectations."

Leona opened his eyes, he wanted to punch anyone who dared think that way. Even Ruggie. He growled lowly, surprising the poor omega. 

"Don't think like that. No one would dare seeing you that way, not with me around... And you work hard..." he almost whispered the last part. 

"But.. It's hard to think otherwise, I've been called a mutt ever since... always in fact."

Leona raised his head a bit, wrapping his arms around Ruggie's neck. His nose brushed the hyena cheek gently as he started to purr. He trailed his nose until he reached the border of his mate mouth, mildly pressing his lips on the soft skin. 

As he didn't eat yet, the leftovers which remained on his boyfriend face were very welcome. He was still not in the mood to eat, teasing Ruggie to see if he would be willing to feed him - Leona was, indeed, lazy enough to not eat his own sandwich - but the hyena didn't seem to want to. 

Deciding to lower his head, now comfortably installed in the omega neck, nuzzling lazily and gently nibbling into the scents glands, making Ruggie moan sweetly enjoying the contact greatly, soothing his mind . 

Leona was subtly trying to comfort his mate, trying to make the unwanted scent vanish away from their little date. 

The very annoying ringing of the school reasonned everywhere, startling both of them in their little cuddling session, Leona was still tucked in his mate collar, not making any effort into moving - showing he didn't intend to go for the next classes, not that Ruggie expected anything to begin with - trapping the hyena in his grip. 

"Aren't you going to leave for the next lessons?" he asked, a smug smile plastered on his face. Knowing full well Ruggie could escape if needed just by using his unique magic. 

"... One hour or more won't kill my grades right?" giggled Ruggie. 

Leona kissed the flustered hyena on the lips, it was sloppy and totally unexpected on the tiny blond position. He blushed even more, the flush spreading on his cheeks, but he welcomed it nevertheless going as far as to deepen it. Leona was purring, a rare sound and Ruggie flapped his tail from all possible sides. 

It was sweet moment, just between them. 

Leona stopped the kiss, he started to feel the lack of the much needed air. He took some time to think about what do later, would they rest all day? If so maybe he could give his lunch to Ruggie, providing his mate with food was something he enjoyed a lot. "You can have my sandwiches as well." he said, as he made himself very comfortable. 

Ruggie was surprised at first but soon his stomach growled "Really?! Thank you!~" His sweet honey tone told Leona he was scheming something, he grabbed them quickly, but didn't eat them immediately, causing Leona du frown lightly. "You sure? You didn't eat anything since this morning." 

"Yeah, I'm fine. If we take a big nap until tonight, I don't need food to sleep." 

Ruggie leaned forwards, pecking Leona's lips quickly. He stopped, taking a bite in the sandwich Leona gave him, leaning again as he kissed the lion, feeding him mouth to mouth. He laughed at how silly it was and the mess he made of his mate face. The alpha didn't seem to mind, liking the attention and since Ruggie was licking him clean he didn't see the problem. 

"Hm~ I'm happy knowing your belly's full as well my dear!" 

He laughed his signature one, grinning at his boyfriend. 

It was a beautiful day as they slept through it until the wind got too chilly for them to stay asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️❤️❤️  
> I will probably write more for this ship! 
> 
> Side note: this took place at uh.. Whenever you want after Leona's overblot.  
> They mated behind the back of Leona's family, Ruggie's wounds were caused by Leona unique magic and will surely leave marks forever.


End file.
